Heartbeat (A KasuSaaya Oneshot)
by Kanata48
Summary: A cold, first love and some private time alone in a room together. What could possibly go wrong?


**A/N: Before we start, if you are still reading my (trashy) fanfiction after all these years, thank you. If you are new here, you have my warmest welcome. Do leave a comment to let me know what you think of my (trashy) stories. Also, I apologise for the long hiatus as well. Lots of stuff has happened in real life and I was going through a lot of roller coaster rides (probably still will). I'll try to be more active in writing. I might/might not be updating as much but as I had mentioned, I will try. As you can tell from my tags/title, I'm into BanG Dream (aka Bandori) at the moment. I'm not so much into Love Live as before but my Kouhai (FYI my lil junior, in case you don't know what's that-) had been poking me to go back into it so that I can write some gay ChikaRiko fanfiction that has been on hold since like forever. Lastly, can I just give a shoutout to my favourite OTP in Bandori? KASUSAAYA IS LOVE. Okay, do sit back and enjoy your ride.**

...

Toyoma Kasumi stretched as she woke up early in the morning. "It's going to be a great day today!" She sat up quickly and opened the curtains to let the sun rays shine into her room, brightening up her whole room in an instant. "Riiiiing!" Her alarm rang loudly. Kasumi quickly hit the stop button and smiled brightly. "Faster than you again."

Kasumi did her usual routine and left for her most favorite place of the day, Yamabuki bakery. "I can't wait to see Saaya~!" Kasumi giggled and ran as fast as she could.

Kasumi entered the shop and looked around but Saaya was nowhere to be seen. Saaya's father greeted his expected guest and invited her in. Kasumi took up his offer and asked where was the girl who she was expecting to see. Saaya's father gave her a sad smile and told her that Saaya caught a cold and that he told Saaya to rest up back in her room. Kasumi panicked and said, "I'm going up to see her!" She quickly ran upstairs to Saaya's room before Saaya's father could say anything else. He smiled and went back to work, knowing that his daughter is in good hands.

"Saaya!" Kasumi entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Saaya! Are you alright...?" Right in front of her is a sleeping Saaya. "Ahh... I want to kiss her- Wait what an I thinking now?! Saaya is sick! I have to watch over her!"

Kasumi took the towel that has already warmed up on Saaya's forehead and washed it in the cool pail of water before placing it back on her forehead. This was repeatedly done till Kasumi fell asleep right beside the girl.

...

"Mm... Argh... How long was I asleep for? Oh no! I have to help out or mom will push herself too hard again-" Saaya stopped when she felt a hand holding hers. "K-Kasumi?!" She was surprised that Kasumi was around since she was supposed to be at school but she looked around and quickly noted a few things that made her realize that Kasumi was taking care of her while she was asleep.

"Sigh... This girl didn't have to... All I needed was some rest." Saaya reached out to Kasumi and pat her head. "Thank you." Saaya slowly moved and carried the other girl, hoping that she won't wake up from all the movements but Kasumi seemed to be deep asleep. Saaya placed Kasumi softly on her bed before heading down to make some food and see if she could help her father in any way with the business or with some housework.

"Saaya? You should get more rest." Saaya's dad greeted her when he saw her coming down the stairs. "I'm feeling better now, dad. Is there anything I could help around with?" Saaya asked as she was about to put her apron on.

"Saaya?" Her mother called.

"Yes mom?" Saaya turned around and replied. "Go upstairs and accompany Kasumi. She was with you the whole time since this morning. Mom will be alright so just go up to your room and get some rest while you are at it." Her mother smiled and assured her.

"But-" Saaya stopped when she looked at her dad for help but she knew he would say the same so she put her apron down and went up again.

Upon reaching her bedroom, she opened the door slowly and quietly knowing that the other girl would be asleep. She found a spot (the same spot as Kasumi when she was taking care of Saaya) beside her bed and watched the girl who was soundly asleep. "Hmm... Kasumi looks beautiful in this position." Without thinking, Saaya moved over and placed a soft kiss on Kasumi's lips.

When Saaya pulled away and it took her three seconds to realize what she had done. "W-w-what am I thinking?!" Saaya quickly sat down again and covered her mouth as she blushed over her actions towards a defendless girl.

Kasumi moved a little and groan. "Argh... Hungry..." Kasumi slowly got up and blinked a few times before turning to the other girl who was blushing on the floor. "Saaya?" Kasumi tilted her head in a cute way that Saaya had to turn away to avoid any rushed actions like before.

"Saaya why are you up? Shouldn't you be resting? Are you feeling better now?" Kasumi joined her on the floor and hugged Saaya's back. "Your temperature doesn't seem to be that high anymore so you should be fine but I'm still a little worried... What should I do?" Kasumi talked her herself while hugging Saaya.

Saaya quickly turned around only to find their lips inches away from meeting. "S-Saaya?" Kasumi looked at Saaya and held herself back. "I-I'm better now so-" Saaya quickly replied but before she could finish her sentence, Saaya's mother called them down for dinner.

"A-ah... Looks like it's time for dinner so I should get going." Kasumi excused herself and head downstairs with her bag.

"W-w-what was that about?" Kasumi blushed and quickly went down to thank Saaya's parents for letting her stay over for so long.

"You should stay over for dinner and maybe sleep over since it's getting late." Saaya's mother persuaded her. "But I had already overstayed..." Kasumi tried to find excuses to avoid sleeping over or eating dinner over at Saaya's place.

"Stay over." Saaya said from behind and lightly tagged on Kasumi's clothes. "E-eh... Okay... If you want me to." Kasumi sighed and surrended. "I gotta call my parents and let them know as well." Kasumi went up to Saaya's room again to put her bag and call her parents to let them know what's going on.

"That was a fast persuasion. As expected of the future boss of Yamabuki bakery!" Her dad laughed and pat Saaya's head. "Saaya quickly excused herself and head towards to the kitchen.

"I want Saaya to do what she loves instead of helping around with the family business when she gets older..." Saaya's mother sighed. "That's what she had decided for herself. Don't worry too much about her. After all, she have someone reliable to look after her when she falls." Saaya's dad assured his wife.

...

"Whoa... There's so much food in here! Whoaaaaa~! All those looks good ~" Kasumi drooled at the sight of the food which had been placed on the dining table. "You haven't had any food right? Eat lots ~ Take it as a thank you for helping to look after Saaya." Saaya's mother happily offered a few dishes to Kasumi.

"Wah ~ The Karaage is good!" Kasumi compliment every single dish that she had eaten. "That was done by big sister!" Yamabuki Sana replied as she took a piece of the Karaage that Kasumi had mentioned.

"Saaya made it? You will make a good wife!" Kasumi complimented without thinking. "Saaya blushed and quickly told herself to relax but her little sister saw her reaction and grinned at her. Saaya scolded herself mentally and quickly finished up her dinner before offering to help out with the dishes.

"I'll help out too~!" Kasumi raised her hand and volunteered as she finished up the last mouthful of food. "Thanks for the meal ~" Kasumi took the bowls over to where Saaya was already washing the dirty plates. "Thanks for the food, darling." Kasumi whispered to Saaya and smiled. Saaya blushed and did not reply. Kasumi was satisfied with her reaction so she proceed to dry the clean dishes.

...

"Ah ~ That was good." Kasumi laid down on Saaya's bed. "Glad you enjoyed that." Saaya replied and turned the lights off. "Eehhh ~ We aren't going to talk?" Kasumi pouted. "We can talk even if the lights are off." Saaya replied and joined Kasumi on the bed.

A/N: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Saaya?" Kasumi looked at the girl who was back facing her.

"Hmm?" Saaya replied softly as she waited for Kasumi to say something.

"I want to be with you forever."

"We can. Together with everyone from PoPiPa." Saaya casually replied.

"I know we can stay together with everyone as PoPiPa, but I want us to be... Different."

"Different?"

"Saaya, I love you." Kasumi prepared herself for a rejection as she knew that a love between them is nearly impossible.

"I love you too." Saaya replied, still back facing the other girl.

"Saaya, turn around." Saaya did as she was told and faced the other girl that she was speaking to.

Saaya continued and said, "I don't know if it's the same love but-" Kasumi shut Saaya up with a kiss on the lips and things stayed quiet for awhile before they pulled away.

"That kind of love. That's my love for you, Saaya." Kasumi said and was on the verge of tears as she was prepared to lose everything due to the heat at that moment and the fact that she didn't think twice before doing anything.

"Kasumi?" Saaya quickly sat up as she saw that Kasumi was about to cry.

Kasumi did not reply. She looked at Saaya and waited to get slapped on the face or Saaya screaming at her for kissing her without permission. Instead, Saaya lean forward and returned the kiss.

"That's revenge for not letting me finish my sentence." Saaya grinned at her.

"That's sneaky." Kasumi pouted. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"I learned that from a certain someone."

"That's a first. I wonder who you learned that from?" Kasumi pretended to not know even though she knew the answer to her question.

After things had settled down, they slowly fell asleep together while holding hands.

 **The End?**

 **A/N: I will write an after story if the readers, you, likes this oneshot. Do let me know what you think of it etc. There's always room for improvements. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
